


救赎第三部7

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部7

一道白光从凡间直直冲入南天门，神将们尚未反应过来，便见那白光已往璇玑宫七政殿去了。

　　“旭儿现在何处？是否已然归位？”光芒散去，天帝束着金冠，着一身云纹织锦长袍，威仪凛然，让人不可逼视。

　　缘机仙子头上冒出细汗，硬着头皮答道：“尚未。”

　　“为何？”天帝素来深沉，心中越怒，脸上便越是平和，“仙子不是说只要旭儿渡过劫难，便能回归本位么？”

　　“按常理，本该如此。”缘机仙子咽了咽唾沫。

　　天帝勾起唇角，冰冷的笑意让周遭气温陡然下降。“本该如此？”他说得很慢，似在舌尖细细品味。

　　缘机仙子头上的汗珠啪嗒一声掉落下来，在白玉地面摔成八瓣。“此次尊上历劫，本该受尽凡人八苦，但是……”她抬起眼皮觑了觑天帝脸色，又吓得迅速垂了下去，“但是陛下以上神之尊降世，以神力护卫尊上左右，这劫数便……便不是大苦之劫了。”

　　天帝脸上看不出端倪，但那双乌眸中却波澜陡生,雷电闪耀，“说下去。”

　　缘机仙子深吸一口气，大着胆子道：“陛下违背天道，扰乱命数，这因果便……便应在了尊上身上。如今尊上魂魄虚弱，眼看就要……”后面的话定会触及天帝逆鳞，她不敢再说下去了。

　　“就要如何？”天帝面若寒霜，目光似有千钧重，“说。”

　　那声音不高，听在她耳中却似九天玄雷齐齐击下，吓得她狠狠打了个战栗。哪里还顾得上逆鳞不逆鳞，立刻竹筒倒豆子似的把那句话吐了出来。“眼看就要烟消云散了。”

　　轰隆！

　　一股巨大的气浪自璇玑宫爆出，连远处的九霄云殿都被震得颤了颤。众人皆转头往璇玑宫看去，不知那处发生了何事。

　　而此时璇玑宫内，白玉地面犹如蛛网，以天帝足尖为中心向四处散开。素日缭绕不去的云烟也被震得悉数散去，露出被薄冰覆住的地面。

　　缘机仙子跪在地上，片片雪花自空中落下，在她衣上结成寒霜。她一动也不敢动，双目定定看着地面，唯恐一个不当心便触怒了天帝。

　　“本座以为有神力护持，便能令他少受些苦难，谁知竟害了他。”天帝长叹一声，“也罢，既然天意不可违，那本座便随他转世。”

　　他走到缘机仙子面前，命道：“你即刻再去备好一世命数。”他想了想，终究还是放心不下，“本座别无所求，只想从旭儿降生那一刻起便守在他身边，直至他离世。”

　　缘机仙子两指一捏，已在心中推演完毕。笑道：“本仙定让陛下如愿，只是……”她顿了顿，“既是投胎转世，那陛下便要洗尽天宫的记忆了。”

　　天帝应允，“可。”

　　翌日因果天机轮盘再次转动，发出耀眼光芒。

　　缘机仙子躬身道：“一切皆已准备妥当，请陛下入世。”

　　天帝没有理会，两指一并划破左腕。缘机仙子尚来不及惊呼，便见一股神血源源不断的从他腕上涌出，似一片轻薄的红绸，在空中飘摇盘旋。

　　“陛下？”

　　天帝既不应，也不施展仙术疗伤，直到体内神血涌出过半，他才合起伤口。接着五指一收，那些神血便聚合一颗殷红的灵珠悬在他手掌上空。

　　“陛下是要……”

　　话音未落，只见一缕金芒从天帝真元冲出，直直没入了灵珠。

　　天帝身子一晃，她赶紧上前扶住，叹息道：“陛下这是何苦。即便您是上神，这般贸然分出神魂也是会令灵根大受损伤的啊！”

　　“如今旭儿魂魄已经无比虚弱，不如此，本座无法放心。”天帝伸掌一托，将那颗灵珠送入因果天机轮盘，笑道：“有本座神魂护持，他便能安然转世了。”说罢双目一闭，也化作一道白光冲入轮盘之中。

　　天元十万一千七百年，天帝下凡，转世为人。

　　当天夜里，焱腾国凝晖宫内，皇后忽的从梦中惊醒，侍女纷纷点起烛火围拢上来。

　　“主子这是怎么了？”贴身侍女兰沁取来帕子为她拭汗，“是做噩梦了么？”

　　皇后呼吸急促，沉声道：“你们退下。”待众人退尽后，她用力握住兰沁的手，“方才本宫做了个梦。”她双眸亮得渗人，因心情过于激荡，端庄自持的脸上不禁浮起一层红晕，“凤凰浴火，自九天俯冲而下，直直没入本宫怀中。”

　　“凤凰乃祥瑞，主子梦到凤凰，这是大吉。”

　　“不止如此。”皇后咬了咬下唇，终于忍不住低低笑了出来，“那凤凰身侧有一颗红珠盘旋相伴，在没入本宫腹中的那一刻，那红珠忽然变成了一条金龙。”

　　兰沁大喜过望，立即拜倒行稽首大礼，“恭喜主子，贺喜主子。那是上天降下神谕，告诉主子，您腹中所怀乃是我焱腾国的太子，将来的君主啊！”

　　皇后轻轻抚摸着腹部，轻轻的道：“承你吉言，若本宫真能一举得男，那便是我焱腾国之福了。”

　　而在这天晚上，紫罗宫中的张贵妃也做了一个梦。她素来谨言慎行，虽然心中因那梦欢喜雀跃，但也从未将那梦告诉任何人。

　　九个月转瞬即过，眼看临盆在即。

　　这日她在贴身侍女的陪同下来到御花园散步。

　　“娘娘身子不便，还是应该多多留在宫中歇息才是，御医说就是这几日了呢！”菱香小心翼翼的扶着她，不敢有一丝倏忽。“您看如今皇后娘娘连宫门都不出了……”

　　张贵妃抚着肚子若有所思，“菱香，有一件事藏在我心中很久了。今日我告诉你，你千万别告诉旁人。”

　　“娘娘，奴婢若告诉了旁人，便天打雷劈，生生世世堕入畜生道。”

　　张贵妃终于按捺不住了，慢慢的道：“九个月前，我做了个奇怪的梦，梦见一条白龙呼啸着冲入我腹中。”

　　菱香大喜，“娘娘怎不将此事告诉陛下？白龙入怀，是大吉啊！您没见皇后娘娘做了龙凤入怀的吉梦，陛下高兴成什么样？”

　　“我怎能与皇后娘娘比。”张贵妃正色道：“娘娘腹中，是当朝太子，将来的真龙天子，龙凤入怀自然是上上大吉。我不过是个贵妃，白龙入腹……那算什么呢？”

　　她轻轻一叹，“帝王座下皆白骨，纵观史册，哪位帝王不是孤家寡人？我倒宁愿这孩儿远离皇权争斗，当个闲散王爷罢了。”

　　十几日后，张贵妃和皇后同时腹痛，皇帝罢朝，守在皇后寝宫寸步不离。

　　天元十年正月初一亥时，皇后产下一子，取名润瑜，封贤王。

　　翌日凌晨丑时，张贵妃产下一子，取名润璋，封端王。

　　两位皇子相差不过两三个时辰，年龄相仿，自小便玩在一起。而贵妃和皇后娘娘情同姐妹，也乐于见到两位皇子兄友弟恭，其乐融融。

　　天元十三年正月，张贵妃和皇后在凝晖宫里一边讨论绣花样子，一边看着两个孩子在地上玩耍。

　　“璋儿，不要抢哥哥的玩具，快放下。”

　　润璋牢牢抱着小木刀不撒手，奶声奶气的道：“是我的，不给。”

　　张贵妃又好气又好笑，命乳母去拿回来。

　　“算了，一个玩具罢了。”皇后娘娘轻笑着摇头，“瑜儿，你是哥哥，弟弟想要，你让给他便是。”

　　润瑜乖乖点头，自己坐在一旁玩别的玩具。

　　张贵妃叹道：“还是皇后教导有方，璋儿从小就执拗，想要的东西一定要拿到手，我也不知该如何管教了。”

　　皇后笑道：“昨日我跟陛下说了，瑜儿璋儿也渐渐大了，该请先生开蒙了。读书能明理，再拗的性子也能变得柔和。”

　　“那我就放心了。”张贵妃顿了顿，忽然想到一事，“都说姐姐做的是龙凤入怀的大吉之梦，妹妹那时还以为会诞下双生子呢！”

　　“唉，我也不知为何会这样，也许是天意吧！”皇后话中也透出淡淡的失落，“若是一个小皇子，一个小公主，那便好了。”

　　“皇后仁德，必得上天眷顾，或许就在今年了呢？”

　　皇后笑得温柔，“若如此，那真是大吉了。”

　　两人当时都没将这话放在心上，谁知便是那日不久，皇后果然有了身孕。

　　天元十三年葭月，红光大盛，祥云重重叠叠从天际一直蔓延到地上。明明是寒冬，凝晖宫上空却百鸟成群，盘旋飞舞。百灵鸟栖在枝头尽情欢唱，仙鹤挥动羽翼翩翩起舞，孔雀则展开华美的尾翼徐徐从宫门前走过。

　　如此奇景闻所未闻，众人不禁驻足观看，连呼吸都放缓了。

　　就在此时，一声婴儿啼哭骤然响起，刹那间冰雪消融，百花齐放，整个皇城都沉浸在馥郁花香中。

　　天元十三年葭月初五亥时，焱腾国皇四子降世，取名润凰，小字凤凰儿，封颖王。

　　


End file.
